À l'ombre des jeunes filles en fleur
by sharel
Summary: Severus a quelques petits problèmes personnels.. Il se rend donc chercher des ingrédients dans une obscure boutique d'apothicaire... où il rencontrera les soeurs Patil...


**Titre** À l'ombre des jeunes filles en fleur…

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus Snape / Padma et Parvati Patil

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : NC-17 évidemment !!

**Défi **: Le Sevy dont vous êtes le héros

**Nombre de mots pour la partie 1**: 317

PARTIE 1

Les jumelles Patil étaient inséparables depuis l'enfance. Puis, à 11 ans, on les avait séparées. Parvati avait pris le chemin de Gryffondor alors que Padma s'était retrouvée chez les Serdaigle. Si elles passaient encore beaucoup de temps ensemble, cette séparation leur avait permis de s'épanouir séparément et de découvrir réellement qui elles étaient.

Aujourd'hui, elles pouvaient se permettre d'être à nouveau inséparables. Chacune savait ce qu'elle valait et nulle ne faisait d'ombre à sa jumelle. Elles étaient devenues de jeunes femmes splendides, brillantes et avaient entrepris chacune avec succès une carrière florissante. Parvati était apothicaire sur le chemin de Traverse, alors que Padma travaillait comme médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ce soir-là, les deux sœurs discutaient allègrement de leur journée devant un thé bien chaud dans l'arrière-boutique de Parvati. Cette dernière avait découvert une toute nouvelle et bien jolie boutique de lingerie fine et montrait à sa sœur les soieries moirées qu'elle y avait dénichées. Parler garçon avait toujours été leur sujet favori depuis leur adolescence et leur beauté leur avait toujours assuré un certain succès. En outre, Poudlard leur avait permis d'échapper à une éducation trop stricte, leur apportant une liberté un peu inusitée dans leur famille. Elles avaient réussi à sortir du carcan familial sans se marier à la condition d'habiter ensemble et de veiller l'une sur l'autre. Si leurs parents savaient…

Soudain, elles sursautèrent ! On frappait à la porte. Des coups forts, mais sourds… Quelqu'un qui savait les trouver là, mais qui ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque. Cela arrivait souvent le soir. En effet, Parvati importait d'Inde quelques plantes plutôt … intéressantes ! Elle se leva, ajusta son sari et se glissa dans la boutique sombre. Sans allumer, elle trouva sans peine le chemin vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette en murmurant le mot de passe.

Aussitôt, une ombre se faufila dans la boutique : grande, noire, austère… Severus Snape !

PARTIE 2

Tout à son affaire, Severus ne remarqua pas tout de suite les jeunes filles qui s'étaient glissées silencieusement derrière le comptoir. Il regarda les étalages, chercha, fouilla… On lui avait dit qu'il trouverait ce qu'il voulait ici, mais s'il pouvait éviter d'avoir à la demander…

Lorsque finalement, bredouille, il se dirigea vers le comptoir, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite ses anciennes élèves. Il faut dire que ce n'était plus de gloussantes adolescentes, mais des femmes dont les rondeurs attiraient les regards ailleurs que sur leur visage. Severus se surprit à laisser ses yeux se balader dans le décolleté généreux de l'apothicaire, lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle aurait, à tout hasard, du bois bandé, afin qu'il puisse en faire une potion pour un collègue de Poudlard ayant quelques... problèmes…

Évidemment, il n'avouerait jamais que c'était lui-même qui, malgré le décolleté attrayant offert à son long nez, n'arrivait pas à vivre physiquement le désir qui le rongeait. Il espérait que la décoction d'écorce antillaise lui permettrait de retrouver sa vigueur.

Parvati et Padma échangèrent un regard long et empreint de sous-entendus. Puis, elles gloussèrent comme les adolescentes de jadis. À ce son trop familier, Severus leva les yeux et pensa voir double. Devant lui, deux jeunes Indiennes semblablement magnifiques, au décolleté plongeant bien garni, le regardaient intensément, le sourire aux lèvres. Il reconnut alors ses anciennes élèves devenues femmes. Et quelles femmes !

Entre ses cuisses, il ressentit le désir qui le chatouillait, sans résultat ! Intérieurement, il pesta ! Quel homme digne de ce nom ne réagirait pas devant de telles beautés ?

PARTIE 3

Parvati expliqua à Severus que le bois bandé agira différemment selon la signature magique du patient. À son grand embarras, Severus dut donc s'expliquer sur les origines et la nature de son trouble.

Le visage fermé, il bredouilla une vague explication concernant une potion qu'il avait fait à l'essai pour régler ce problème chez un de ses collègues. En homme de science, il avait décidé de la tester sur lui-même. Malheureusement, c'est l'effet contraire qui s'était produit. Il avait perdu toute sa virilité.

Lui qui avait toujours détesté les jeunes filles gloussantes, il en prenait pour son rhume. Ces deux-là s'entreregardèrent en pouffant de plus belle. Severus se drapa donc de son air le plus méprisant, remercia du bout des lèvres d'un ton des plus condescendants et, dans un virevoltement de robe, il voulut quitter cet endroit.

D'un subtil coup de baguette, la porte claqua sous son long nez qu'il retourna, frémissant, vers les jeunes femmes. Si elles osaient se moquer, elles sauraient que sa réputation de mage noir n'était pas surfaite!

Mais les deux jeunes femmes ne gloussaient plus. Elles l'observaient, l'œil gourmand. D'une démarche chaloupée parfaitement synchronisée, elles s'approchèrent.

- J'ai une solution à votre problème, Professeur, murmura Parvati.

- Et je suis l'autre solution, enchaîna Padma.

Elles s'approchèrent… toutes proches… Padma se serra contre l'homme figé de stupeur. Elle glissa lentement ses mains sous la robe, profitant de sa petite taille qui lui permettait d'atteindre plus facilement sa cible. Il l'observait, incrédule. Pendant ce temps, Parvati était demeurée face à lui, sans le toucher. Lorsque Padma eut détaché la ceinture et qu'il sentit son pantalon tomber sur ses chevilles, il sembla reprendre vie, mais n'eut pas de mouvement de fuite. En fait, il était curieux de connaître la suite…

Padma se mit à genoux et prit délicatement le membre flasque entre ses lèvres charnues. Doucement, elle usa de la langue et suça patiemment le sexe endormi. Celui-ci frémit, mais ne s'éveilla pas…

- Il va avoir besoin d'une double dose, Parvati.

Parvati sourit. D'un sourire coquin, complice, gourmand… D'une main assurée, elle fit glisser l'extrémité du sari qui reposait sur son épaule et déroula celui-ci lentement, un tour de hanche à la fois… Le long tissu diaphane s'entassait sur le plancher et Severus avait les yeux fixés sur le nombril dévoilé, la peau sombre, le décolleté plongeant encore sobre… Lorsque, enfin, la soie fut entièrement au sol, elle dégrafa une à une les attaches qui retenaient entre ses seins bien murs le bustier moulant. Puis, elle tira le ruban de son jupon qui tomba à ses pieds. Il ne resta plus devant lui qu'une jeune Indienne au corps magnifique, en dessous de soie qui ne laissaient plus rien à l'imagination.

Ce long effeuillage conjugué aux bons soins de sa jumelle avait eu raison de l'homme. Son sexe s'était dressé, dur, long et affamé. Parvati s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa sœur et leurs langues se mélangèrent goulûment sur le membre luisant. Severus ne bougeait pas et admirait la scène. L'une était toujours vêtue de son sari coloré, l'autre était presque nue, mais leurs visages étaient si semblables qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir jeté un sort de multiplicité.

Parvati entreprit donc de déshabiller sa sœur, la caressant au passage sous l'œil brillant de Severus. La langue de cette dernière s'activait toujours, gourmande, sur la hampe dressée. Puis, elle se mit debout lorsque vint le temps de retirer son long jupon. C'est alors que Severus changea d'attitude. De passif, il devint agressif! Il empoigna la jeune femme par la taille et prit ses lèvres qu'il dévora, excité par ce goût de sexe sur sa langue. Parvati prit la place de sa sœur sur le sexe invitant, mais laissa sa main se promener sur celui de sa sœur. Elle abandonna ensuite le sexe de l'homme pour goûter celui de la femme. Severus empoigna la poitrine de Padma, grignotant la pointe dressée, alors que la tête de celle-ci se laissait tomber vers l'arrière dans un soupir de contentement mêlé de râles étouffés.

Severus n'y tint plus… Il déposa la jeune femme sur la table de travail dont se servait Parvati pour mélanger ses ingrédients. Parvati suivi le mouvement, les doigts glissant dans le sexe humide de sa sœur. Severus prenait le contrôle de la situation. Il empoigna Parvati par les hanches et la fit s'écrase sur sa sœur, ventre contre ventre, sexe contre sexe, bouche contre bouche. Les pieds de l'une étaient bien à plat sur le plancher alors que les chevilles de l'autre se croisèrent autour de la première. Severus avait une vue magnifique sur leurs deux sexes sombres dont les poils s'entremêlaient. Il écarta sans ménagement les cuisses de Parvati et s'empala sans ménagement entre les lèvres humides. Elle glapit, murmurant à l'oreille de sa sœur des paroles scabreuses; comment il était gros, long, dur, puissant… Padma suppliait, elle voulait goûter ce plaisir elle aussi. Alors, Severus souleva légèrement la sœur et s'empala sur la seconde. De sa main, il s'enfonçait dans le sexe abandonné temporairement, car aucune des deux jeunes filles ne se trouva très longtemps abandonnée.

Des heures plus tard, alors que chacun avait goûté le sexe des deux autres, que les langues, les doigts et les sexes s'étaient rencontrés à de multiples reprises, dans de multiples positions. Severus refermait doucement la porte de la boutique de l'apothicaire, son problème résolu.


End file.
